Total Drama Awesomeness
by the beau
Summary: All of the former contestants, along with 12 new ones compete in challenges back on the island. Apps Closed.
1. App

**Please submit only by review.**

Name (first name, middle name (if applicable), last name):

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Stereotype:

Ethnicity:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Length:

Eye Shape:

Eye Color:

Everyday Wear:

Formal Wear:

Party Wear:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Bio:

Personality:

Introvert or Extrovert:

Do they smoke:

If yes, do they pressure others to smoke:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to smoke:

What is their opinion on smoking?:

Do they drink?:

If yes, do they pressure others to drink?:

If yes, what do they do they drink?:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to drink?:

What is their opinion on drinking?:

Do they do drugs?:

If yes, do they pressure others to?:

If yes what do they do?:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to do drugs?:

What is their opinion on drugs?:

Family (Give descriptions about their relationships):

Pets:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Fear:

What kind of people would be your friends:

What kind of people would be your enimies:

Relationship:

With what kind of person:

Sexuality:

Strength:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Would they flirt:

How would they flirt:

If Not, How Would They Bond?:

Song That Best Describes Your Character:

Why Does It Best Describe Your Character?:

Why Do You Want To Be On Total Drama?:

Physical Traits:

Medical Conditions:

Basic Strategy?:

How Would They React To Being Voted Off First?:

Voted Off Before The Merge?:

Voted Off After The Merge?:

Voted Off Before The Finale?:

Second Place?:

Winning?:

Best Memory From Childhood:

Most Embarassing Moment A School:

Describe Your First Job:

Ten Years From Now, What Are You Doing?:

My Dream Date Would Be With Who, Doing What?:

It's Your Last Day On Earth, What Would You Do?:

Challenge Idea (PLEASE! I need some!):

Favorite Quote:

Favorite Historical Person?:

Role Model:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Book Genres:

Favorite Books:

Favorite Movies:

Favorite TV Shows:

Favorite Songs:

Favorite Musicians:

Celebrity Crushes:

Audition Tape:


	2. Cast List

Girls:

1\. Laurelette Katriona Applegate- Her Grace The Duchess

2\. Jayson Josephine Jackson- second guest

3\. Brooklyn Alyssa Daniels-zebrasarebetterthanyou

4\. Alexi Williams-kutey8

5.

6.

Boys:

1\. Pete Jones-TDguy

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Girls:/p 


	4. Almost Final Cast List

**Accepted OC's:**

**Girls:**

1\. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

2\. Ruby Norman-zombiefear101

3\. Lady Laurelette Katriona Applegate-Her Grace the Duchess

4\. Jayson Josephine Jackson-second guess

5\. Brooklyn Alyssa Daniels-zebrasarebetterthanyou

6\. Alexi Williams-kutey8

**Boys:**

1\. Daley Mathjisen-craaKED

2\. Zachary Julian Flint-lifeinthemarco

3\. Roy Noregia-Mewisbetterthanyou

4\. Chester James Colten-Gordy McButter

5\. Pete Jones-TDguy

6.


	5. Final Cast List

**So here's an updated version because in the space were you're supposed to tell me your relationships with these characters, I put another person in one spot. I was considering putting one of my characters in, but decided against it, so now it's fixed.**

**Accepted OC's:**

**Girls:**

1\. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

2\. Ruby Norman-zombiefear101

3\. Lady Laurelette Katriona Applegate-Her Grace the Duchess

4\. Jayson Josephine Jackson-second guess

5\. Brooklyn Alyssa Daniels-zebrasarebetterthanyou

6\. Alexi Williams-kutey8

**Boys:**

1\. Daley Mathjisen-craaKED

2\. Zachary Julian Flint-lifeinthemarco

3\. Roy Noregia-Mewisbetterthanyou

4\. Chester James Colten-Gordy McButter

5\. Pete Jones-TDguy

6\. Alec Fords-ShadyLyht

...

**So that's the cast list. Sorry to all of those who didn't get accepted. Read through all of the applications and tell me what you want your relationships with these characters to be. Would they be friends? Enemies? In an allience? If someone smokes and drinks, would your character try to help them? And since all of the original contestants are returning, I'll need your relationships with them.**

**So here's the list:**

**Kathleen Amber Carter-**

**Ruby Norman-**

**Lady Laurelette Katriona Applegatep-**

**Jayson Josephine Jackson-**

**Brooklyn Alyssa Daniels-**

**Alexi Williams-**

**Daley Mathjisen-**

**Roy Noregia-**

**Zachary Julian Flint-**

**Chester James Colten-**

**Pete Jones-**

**Alec Fords-**

**Alejandro-**

**Anne Maria-**

**B-**

**Beth-**

**Brick-**

**Bridgette-**

**Cameron-**

**Cody-**

**Courtney-**

**Dakota-**

**Dawn-**

**DJ-**

**Duncan-**

**Eva-**

**Ezekiel-**

**Geoff-**

**Gwen-**

**Harold-**

**Heather-**

**Izzy-**

**Jo-**

**Justin-**

**Katie-**

**Leshawna-**

**Lightning-**

**Lindsay-**

**Mike-**

**Noah-**

**Owen-**

**Sadie-**

**Sam-**

**Scott-**

**Sierra-**

**Staci-**

**Trent-**

**Tyler-**

**Zoey-**

**Please **_**PM!**_** them to me!**


	6. Authors Note

I almost have all of the relationship forms, but I still have a few more to go. I can't start until I have them all. If you're looking for the form, it's in the last chapter.


End file.
